Bureau des plaintes
by Kitsune no Kyuubi
Summary: En pleine réflexion pour la suite de son récit, un célèbre mangaka reçoit les plaintes d'insatisfaction de ses personnages. Réussiront-ils à influencer leur créateur? Attention, spoils!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Tous les personnages mentionnés dans cette fic sont la proprìété de Masaki Kishimoto. Seul Kishimoto a été maltraité dans cette histoire.

***

**Bureau des plaintes**

Je dormais profondément lorsque je fus réveillé par le bruit d'une porte de réfrigérateur qui s'était refermée. Intuitivement, j'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait de Takahashi. Ce gros mangeur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ouvrir et fermer le frigo. Voyant que je me réveillais, il vint jeter un œil sur mes planches qui me servaient d'oreiller et me taquina sur mon habitude à passer des nuits blanches à retravailler mes dessins. Comme réponse, j'essuyai le coulis de bave que j'avais au coin de la bouche et je fis, dans un grognement disgracieux, quelques étirements pour soulager mes muscles endoloris par la position inconfortable dans laquelle je m'étais assoupi. Ayant les mains toutes souillées d'encre, je me dirigeai vers l'évier afin de les nettoyer. Dans la glace, je vis mon air d'imbécile endormi s'éclipser pour être remplacé un air un peu contrarié. Sur ma joue gauche, il était écrit « _Génie au travail_ ». Sûrement l'œuvre de Kawahara, le digne représentant de l'humour dans l'équipe. Au moins, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de nouer ensemble mes lacets de chaussures dont ma chute avait déclenché le rire particulier d'Itakura. Après dix minutes de décapage intensif, je réussis à enlever l'encre qui marquait mon visage pour la convertir en rougeur toute aussi discrète. Pour me consoler, je me servais une tasse de café préparé par notre renommé spécialiste de la cafetière, Ikemoto, et je m'assis près de la fenêtre en solitaire pour me concentrer sur la suite de l'histoire. Mon éditeur était satisfait du dernier chapitre car il avait suscité beaucoup de réactions. Cependant, une partie de moi se sentait coupable et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

C'est à ce moment que je le vis entrer dans mon bureau. À première vue, il ressemblait à un lycéen, portant l'uniforme typique de couleur foncée, boutonné à l'avant. Ses cheveux étaient couleur ébène et ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que l'encre de mes dessins. Le tout accentuait la pâleur de sa peau. Je fus très surpris que la réception l'ait autorisé à visiter nos locaux, habituellement, cet étage était interdit aux fans. Par curiosité, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui adresser la parole.

« Bonjour, que fais-tu ici?

- Pardonnez mon intrusion, s'excusa-t-il en s'approchant, mais je recherche Masashi Kishimoto.

- C'est moi-même, répondis-je en constatant que cet individu m'était familier, à qui ai-je l'honneur?

- Mes amis m'appellent Saï, répondit-il alors que je m'estomaquais de la ressemblance avec le personnage que j'avais créé. D'ailleurs, ils m'ont mandaté, considérant que j'étais le plus apte à maîtriser mes émotions et à ne pas attenter à votre intégrité physique et à votre intégrité psychologique via le sharingan, de vous informer qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux de la tournure que prenaient les derniers événements. Ils aimeraient vous faire part de leur mécontentement et de leurs attentes pour la suite.

J'étais abasourdi. Ce type était complètement dérangé. Il se prenait vraiment pour Saï, et il était très crédible. Je commençais même à douter que c'était moi qui étais en train de perdre l'esprit. Je le vis prendre une chaise et s'asseoir face à moi. Je ne savais pas si je devais hurler ou rire aux éclats devant le ridicule de cette situation.

« Tout d'abord, j'aimerais qu'on débute par mes griefs, enchaîna-t-il. Depuis que vous m'avez remis le rôle d'entremetteur entre Naruto et Sakura, vous n'avez aucune idée de la pénible semaine que j'ai passée. Je suis la cible de fan fics meurtrières écrites par les fans de yaoï , du Naru/Hina et du Sasu/Saku en colère. J'ai dû mourir une bonne dizaine de fois. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour mériter ça. C'est injuste. De toute façon, je ne comprends rien aux relations interpersonnelles, alors je ne suis pas compétent pour assumer ce rôle que vous m'avez imposé.

- Mais c'est ce qui fait tout ton charme…

- Ma cote de popularité est en chute libre, poursuivit-t-il. Et, elle n'était haute d'avance. Puis, j'ai fait mon enquête auprès des autres. Selon Shikamaru, Sasuke est amoureux de Sakura et c'est réciproque. Selon Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten et Lee, Hinata est complètement dingue de Naruto mais ce dernier est trop stupide pour le voir. Quant à Hinata qui était rouge écarlate lorsque lui ai posé la question, elle ne veut que le bonheur de Naruto quitte à ce que soit avec Sakura. Selon Ino, Sakura est faite pour Lee qui est complètement fou de Sakura. Choji, de son côté, m'a répondu qu'il avait faim. Naruto, lui, s'est toujours autoproclamé amoureux de Sakura. Quant à Sakura, son amour est destiné à Sasuke. De son côté, Sasuke a préféré ne pas commenter et Karin est ravie du Naru/Saku, cela lui faisant une rivale de moins pour Sasuke.

- Je ne savais pas que les opinions divergeaient à ce point…peut-être que je devrai vous consulter afin d'améliorer votre sort.

- Nous en n'attendions pas moins de vous, poursuivit-il en se levant pour retourner à la porte de mon bureau. D'ailleurs, ils sont tous venus pour vous faire part de leurs commentaires, je resterai présent afin d'assurer le bon déroulement des entretiens.

- Quoi?, fis-je complètement sidéré, n'ayant jamais imaginé être confronté à mes personnages.

- Qui veut être le premier?, lança-t-il de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Moi, moi, moi, fit une voix surexcitée.

Je vis entrer cet énergumène à la coupe au bol, portant une tunique verte moulante et des bandages aux bras et une veste de chunin. Il se précipita à pour s'incliner devant moi. J'étais terrifié. Note à moi-même : « Améliorer le look de Rock Lee, c'est pas joli à voir en personne ». Saï, quant à lui, s'assit sur une chaise dans un coin du local pour se faire discret afin d'intervenir en cas de besoin.

« Masashi-sama, m'adressa Lee, c'est une immense joie et un honneur de rencontrer mon créateur. Je vous remercie également d'avoir épargner ma vie lors du combat avec Gaara, sachant qu'il existe peu de survivants à ses attaques meurtrières.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai éliminer un de mes personnages préférés.

- C'est vrai, vous m'aimez vraiment, demanda-t-il ses grands yeux ronds remplis de larmes. C'est que…je ne l'ai pas eu facile par la suite…tous les efforts que j'ai dus faire pour poursuivre mon nindo…les risques que j'ai dus prendre…les épreuves que j'ai traversées…j'ai vraiment cru que vous me détestiez.

- Je voulais pas te faire souffrir, rassurai-je, je voulais montrer que tu étais quelqu'un de déterminé et que tu pouvais te battre contre la fatalité aussi cruelle soit-elle. Et puis, ça t'a rendu beaucoup plus fort. Tu es un exemple pour tout le monde. Même pour moi.

- Vos paroles me réconfortent, fit-il essuyant les larmes. Je me sens mieux. Bien que je vous sois rancunier de vouloir mettre Sakura et Naruto ensemble aux dires des dernières rumeurs. J'aime Sakura de tout mon cœur, je ferais n'importe quoi pour cette fille. Elle est la fleur qui embaume mon quotidien, le cerisier en fleur qui embellit mon printemps. Cependant, je suis bien conscient que son cœur appartienne à un autre et qu'elle me le démontre à chaque fois qu'elle m'appelle « gros sourcils », mais j'apprécierais que vous m'accordiez cette faveur en récompense de tous les tourments que j'ai dû affronter.

- Je ne peux pas obliger Sakura à t'aimer. Je dois d'abord la consulter. Par contre, je crois deviner que ton apparence ne joue pas en ta faveur.

- Quoi? Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche dans mon apparence, se braqua-t-il. J'ai le même style que Gaï-sensei.

- Justement, on a l'impression que tu es une copie de Gaï. Si on mettait plus de « Lee » dans ton look, cela permettrait à Sakura de te voir différemment, de distinguer ta personnalité à travers ton apparence.

- Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée, répondit-il perplexe. Je ne suis pas certain que Gaï-sensei appréciera que je renie son style.

- Tous les élèves sont appelés à dépasser leurs maîtres un jour. Il pourra se réjouir de savoir que tu as développé ton propre style et cela le remplira de fierté. Alors, je te laisse réfléchir à cette idée.

- Je vous informerai lorsque j'aurai pris ma décision, conclut-il. J'ai été heureux de vous rencontrer. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite.

***

P.S. Si la fic vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires. Le début est timide pour ménager Kishimoto, mais la suite s'annonce prometteuse.


	2. Chapter 2

_Désolée pour ce retard de publication; des ennuis avec l'ordinateur et le retour de ma soeur dans ma vie. D'ailleurs, je lui dédis ce chapitre._

***

**Disclamer:** Tous les personnages mentionnés dans cette fic sont la proprìété de Masaki Kishimoto. Seul Kishimoto a été maltraité dans cette histoire.

***

Alors que le resplendissant fauve de jade de Konoha sortait de mon bureau escorté par Sai, j'essayais de me remettre les idées en place. Toute cette mascarade ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie de cosplayers. C'était la seule explication…soudainement je pris conscience que ces événements s'étaient produits après avoir bu de ce café réchauffé. Minutieusement, j'humai l'arôme délicat du breuvage. Rien de suspect à l'odeur. Je pris une gorgée que je fis rouler dans ma bouche afin de valider si quelconque saveur était dissimulée dans cette boisson amère. Ce café me semblait tout à fait normal, à moins …qu'on ne m'ait drogué avec du GHB! Est-ce que cette toxine peut causer des hallucinations? Pas le temps de m'inquiéter, le prochain opposant fit son entrée…bon concentration! Pas de mot pouvant faire allusion à son embonpoint sinon je signerai mon arrêt de mort. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais? Si c'était une hallucination, je ne risquais rien. Cependant, mon chétif petit corps n'avait aucune chance de résister à la masse imposante qui venait de prendre sied, je préférais jouer la prudence…

« C'est vous Kishimoto!, m'interpella-t-il alors je remarquai qu'il avait troqué son sac de croustilles par…le natto du spécialiste du café. Misère! ce gros lourdaud avait-il conscience qu'il allait déclencher une guerre entre Ikemoto et Takahashi. Le premier accuserait le second sur la disparition de son goûter.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, soupirai-je. Et toi, c'est Chôji. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite?

- J'aimerais vous parlez de ma popularité dans les sondages, entama-t-il. Depuis le début de la publication, j'apparais une seule fois dans le top 30 des personnages préférés. Et, c'est bien reflété dans les fanfics. Il y a seulement 7 histoires de répertoriées où je suis comme l'un des personnages principaux. La majorité de temps, je n'y existe pas même si les autres ninjas de ma promotion sont tous nommés. J'aimerais bien savoir si vous en connaissez la cause et si vous comptez y remédier.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas le problème, mentis-je. Tu sais, c'est l'histoire de Naruto. Alors, il est normal que tu sois un personnage secondaire.

- Secondaire au point de me retrouver derrière des types insipides comme Inari, Ebisu, Tayuya et des anbus qui ont fait une seule apparition dans l'histoire, détailla-t-il. Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui aie clôturé le top 50 du vote de popularité. Je suis loin derrière vous et le têtard. Et vous ne voyez pas de problèmes?

Bien sûr que je connaissais le problème. Ino ne cessait de lui répéter mais je n'étais pas assez inconscient pour lui dire. Je dus trouver une façon de me défiler.

«Écoute-moi bien, Chôji, répliquai-je fermement afin de clore le « gros » sujet tabou. L'important, ce n'est pas la popularité. L'important, c'est que je considère que comme un personnage essentiel de mon histoire. J'aime ton attitude bonasse, ta sensibilité et ton courage à défendre les êtres qui te sont chers. Même si tu n'es pas populaire, tu as su trouver de véritables amis qui t'apprécient comme tu es. Tu es un exemple pour une partie de mes lecteurs qui sont dans la même situation que toi. Alors, on s'en fout que tu sois gr…

Le mot tabou avait failli m'échapper alors qu'une lueur meurtrière était soudainement apparue dans les yeux du susceptible concerné. Après une rapide déglutition, je bafouillai la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit afin de corriger ma bévue.

« Grognon?, répéta-t-il. Si je ne suis pas apprécié, c'est parce que je suis grognon? Pourtant, je croyais que j'étais un être souriant et jovial.

- Disons que tu l'es dans certaines circonstances, ricanai-je afin de me reprendre. Je devais avouer que le mot était erroné mais cela m'avait permis d'esquiver un puissant boulet de 87.5 kg.

- Est-ce que vous croyez que j'ai des chances avec Ino même si je suis grognon, me demanda-t-il embarrassé.

Mais qu'ils avaient tous à me questionner au sujet de leurs amours? Était-ce dû à l'augmentation de leurs hormones durant cette phase critique de l'adolescence?

«Bien, je ne crois pas qu'elle s'intéresse à toi, répondis-je l'air désolé.

- Pourtant, elle est la seule fille qui m'a rendu visite à l'hôpital et ce à deux reprises, répliqua-t-il.

- Ino est quelqu'un de superficiel, expliquai-je. Elle se préoccupe beaucoup du physique des gens. Tu devras changer pour lui plaire ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose puisque si elle t'aimait vraiment, elle t'apprécierait tel que tu es. Cela ne l'empêche pas de te considérer comme un ami. Personnellement, je te conseille de rester toi-même et, un jour, une fille sincère s'intéressera à toi. Qui sait, peut-être qu'Ino ouvrira les yeux sur tes belles qualités.

- Ouais, dans mes rêves, soupira Chôji. Merci quand même.

Ce fut avec un regard attristé que je regardais l'imposant jeune homme quitter la pièce. Je compatissais à sa souffrance. Moi aussi, je n'étais pas populaire auprès des filles durant ma puberté. Pourtant, cela ne m'avait pas empêché de me marier avec une fille sympathique capable de supporter un mec qui avait déjà eu la brillante idée de se coincer la tête dans une valise en forme de grenouille. Bien sûr, mes charmants collègues qui s'étaient délectés de ma bêtise et qui avaient immortalisé ce moment sur leurs portables au lieu de me secourir de cette fâcheuse situation, ne s'étaient pas gênés pour partager cette frasque avec ma douce qui reconnu bien-là mon manque de maturité. Alors que je m'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs peu glorieux, un nouveau plaignant s'était discrètement installé.

« Vous souvenez-vous de moi, je suis Shino Aburame, me lança-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

- Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier puisque c'est moi qui t'es créé, ironisai-je.

- Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous oublié lors de la mission pour sauver Sasuke des griffes des ninjas d'Oto?, rouspéta-t-il.

- Je ne t'ai pas oublié, me défendis-je. Seulement, si tu avais fait partie de l'équipe de sauvetage, la mission aurait réussi et cela aurait nui au développement de l'histoire. Tu dois comprendre que tu es un ninja très puissant.

- Si j'avais fait partie de la mission, Sasuke serait resté au village, analysa-t-il. Si Sasuke serait resté au village, Naruto ne serait pas préoccupé à secourir Sasuke. Si Naruto n'était pas inquiet pour Sasuke, il aurait eu la présence d'esprit de répondre à Hinata lorsqu'elle lui a déclaré sa flamme. Ce qui signifie qu'en ce moment, Hinata ne serait pas dans l'incertitude versus les sentiments d'un étourdi doublé d'un idiot. Quel intérêt retirez-vous à la faire souffrir ainsi?

- Tout d'abord, ça fait vendre, plaisantai-je mais ce genre d'humour pourri ne le dérida pas. Bon, pour être honnête, je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais entretenir le suspens lors de la déclaration de Sakura. Il fallait que les gens croient que Naruto pouvait succomber au beau discours de Sakura.

- C'est tout, il me semble que votre histoire devient de plus en plus confuse, lâcha-t-il alors que sa remarque m'offensa quelque peu. On peut s'attendre à mieux du troisième mangaka le plus taxé du Japon.

- D'abord, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant au sort d'Hinata?, questionnai-je, outré par le dernier commentaire désobligeant.

- Hinata est une amie sincère qui se soucie du bien-être de ses compagnons, expliqua-t-il. Une personne dotée d'une telle gentillesse ne mérite pas qu'on joue ainsi avec ses sentiments.

- Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un petit faible pour elle?, taquinai-je.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, fit l'imperturbable entomologiste. Hinata n'est qu'une amie rien de plus.

- Tu crois? On peut se questionner sur l'animosité qui existe entre Naruto et toi ainsi que sur…Kyaaa!, fis-je interrompu par un essaim d'insectes qui m'encerclaient.

- Prenez garde, avisa-t-il d'un ton grave, de notre collaboration dépendent nos vies. Sans vos dessins, nous ne pouvons exister et sans nos mésaventures, vous ne pouvez vous loger et vous nourrir. Il est dans votre intérêt de nous traiter avec respect et reconnaissance. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

***

P.S. Si la fic vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires. Merci pour ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews; la dernière review m'a donné le coup de pied qu'il fallait pour finaliser ce chapitre. Encore désolée pour l'attente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** Tous les personnages mentionnés dans cette fic sont la proprìété de Masaki Kishimoto. Seul Kishimoto a été maltraité dans cette histoire.

***

L'eau s'écoulait à grand débit du robinet tandis que je m'aspergeais le visage de ce fluide glacé afin de reprendre mes esprits. La précédente attaque de cette nuée d'insectes m'avait fait prendre conscience que cette fâcheuse mise en scène n'était pas le fruit d'hallucinations et que je n'aurais jamais dû provoquer Shino. J'avais été trop confiant en la promesse de Saï de me protéger. Ce sombre imbécile était resté assis trop concentré à lire un bouquin sur l'art de régler les conflits. Le comble est que lorsqu'il fut enfin décidé à intervenir, il tenta de mettre en pratique les concepts qu'il venait d'acquérir et, croyez-moi, le mot était fort. Sûrement las de la piètre performance du psychologue amateur, Shino avait relâché son étreinte et je dus retenir cette envie folle d'étrangler ce crétin de Saï qui souriait comme un idiot, fier de sa prestation. Afin de me calmer, je demandai une pause pour me rafraîchir les idées. La seule pensée de sortir de cette salle de bain m'angoissait surtout en sachant de quelle protection rapprochée douteuse je bénéficiais. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de retourner au bureau et affronter le prochain plaignant. Ce dernier, déjà installé, me dévisagea et semblait observer avec attention chaque détail de mes mouvements de ses grands yeux blancs.

« On dirait que ce n'est pas votre journée, remarqua Neji Hyuga facilement reconnaissable à sa longue chevelure.

- En effet, est-ce si évident que cela?, répliquai-je légèrement agacé.

- Puisque vous êtes entré dans la pièce avec le pied gauche, je dirais que tout va de travers aujourd'hui et que cela vous contrarie, analysa-t-il. Le fait que vous vous soyez assis avec la jambe droite en équerre sur la gauche en retenant votre genou droit avec votre main gauche démontre que vous n'êtes pas enchanté de me rencontrer et que vous tentez de mettre une barrière entre nous. Vous éprouvez même de l'hostilité à mon égard. De plus, la légère rotation de votre tête sur la gauche m'indique que vous vous méfiez de mes intentions.

- …, fis-je bouche bée complètement sidéré par son analyse comme s'il avait su lire en moi.

- Dans ce cas, il serait préférable de vous rassurer concernant mes revendications, gloussa-t-il satisfait de l'effet que sa précédente intervention avait créé chez moi. J'ai peu de reproches à vous faire en réalité. Bien sûr, au début, j'étais froissé que mon sensei soit un hurluberlu surexcité mais, avec le temps, j'ai fini par accepter cet enthousiaste énergumène. Cependant, il arrive encore que ses enfantillages m'irritent mais cela semble faire partie du personnage. En second lieu, j'ai été choqué de mettre fait étaler d'un simple coup de poing par le raté en tenue orange. Mais, après réflexion, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose puisque j'ai pris conscience de certaines choses et, du coup, j'ai compris que mon avenir n'était pas si obscur qu'il en avait l'air et que mon bonheur ne dépendait que de moi. Naruto a ce pouvoir de nous libérer des ténèbres qui nous rongent et nous faire réaliser notre potentiel.

- Je suis content que tu sois plus ouvert d'esprit que les autres, soufflai-je.

- Cependant, j'aurais une requête à vous faire, annonça-t-il. C'est au sujet d'Hinata. J'aimerais que vous clarifiez les sentiments de Naruto à son égard afin qu'elle ne souffre pas.

- On m'a déjà fait la demande, répondis-je en songeant à Shino. Je tenterai de m'y mettre le plus tôt possible.

- Je vous remercie, il est temps qu'Hinata sache que Naruto est épris d'une autre personne.

- Hein, pourquoi dis-tu cela?, m'écriai-je surpris.

- Il m'apparaît évident que Naruto chérit cette personne plus que sa propre vie et qu'il est même prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour elle, se justifia-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu parles de Sakura?, hésitai-je confus.

- Bien sûr que non, s'exclama-t-il, qui voudrait d'une mocheté pareille!? Je vous parle de Sasuke. Il est la seule raison de vivre de Naruto et ce dernier ne désespère pas de le ramener auprès de lui. D'ailleurs, toutes les pensées sont centrées sur lui à un point tel qu'il ignore Hinata après sa déclaration et repousse Sakura après la sienne. Il est clair que ses deux garçons partagent bien plus que de l'amour fraternel et apparemment, ils se seraient déjà embrassés dans le passé.

- En fait, c'était un accident…

- Peu importe, me coupa-t-il, les forces opposées du yin et du yang tendent toujours à s'unir pour créer une entité harmonique même si c'est inconscient.

- Ça reste à voir, répondis-je alors qu'il se levait pour quitter la pièce. Et de ton côté, as-tu une idylle amoureuse à concrétiser?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, répliqua-t-il sèchement en tentant de cacher le rouge sur ses joues dans l'embrassure de la porte. Et, je vous conseille de ne pas vous en mêler.

Je ne pus réprimer un petit rire sachant que Neji devait souffrir du même trouble que sa cousine. Sa timidité devait l'empêcher de se déclarer à ma plus belle réussite féminine. En effet, à mes débuts, j'avais beaucoup de mal à dessiner des personnages féminins. J'avais tendance à leur dessiner un large front d'où le complexe que je transmis à Sakura. Puis, avec de l'entraînement, je réussis à la rendre plus mignonne. Cependant, celle que je trouve la plus gracieuse demeure Tenten. Malheureusement, je pus me rendre compte, en personne, que son caractère n'avait rien d'élégant. Elle entra en furie dans la pièce et m'agrippa par le collet.

« Enfin, nous allons pouvoir régler nos comptes, hurla-t-elle en me secouant dans tous les sens. Pourquoi mes combats ne sont-ils pas illustrés dans le manga? Pourquoi suis-je le personnage le moins développé de votre série? Est-ce que mon rôle consiste à jouer les « sois belle et tais-toi »?

- Euh…Tenten, il ne pourra pas te répondre si tu continues à le secouer ainsi, intervint mon supposé protecteur.

- Toi, ferme-la le gribouilleur!, ordonna-t-elle à Saï en faisant une pause à mon intention. Alors, tu vas me répondre?

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, m'empressai-je de dire afin qu'elle de la calmer. J'ai vraiment l'intention de te donner plus d'importance. Ton style me plaît vraiment, tu n'es pas une kunoichi comme les autres. Tu possèdes une vraie attitude de ninja et tu ne t'encombres pas d'histoires amoureuses complexes. Tu t'intéresses malgré tout aux garçons qui t'entourent sans en faire une obsession. De toute façon, ta fierté de femme indépendante t'empêche de faire un tel aveu. Pour ces raisons, tu mérites vraiment d'égaler Tsunade. Je vais tenter de mettre plus souvent en scène tes qualités de guerrière.

- Alors, si j'ai bien compris, vous auriez mis personnage en avant plan bien plus tôt si j'avais eu quelle difficulté amoureuse, interpréta-t-elle en lâchant mon gilet. Vous considérez vraiment les personnages féminins comme une source de problème aux héros masculins. Nous ne sommes pas toutes des demoiselles en détresse pleurnichardes et impuissantes. D'ailleurs, je vous suggère d'éviter de développer une histoire entre moi et un quelconque personnage. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir une petite chose fragile que l'on doit protéger. Et puis, en général, éviter d'écrire des histoires d'amour entre vos personnages. Les auteurs de fanfictions ont parfois plus de talent et de cohérence.

Après cette critique plutôt amère, je préférai garder le silence. Vu la réaction de Tenten, je commençais à anticiper la réplique de Sakura et ça s'annonçait très mal. Saï invita la jeune fille à prendre congé et vint s'asseoir près de moi.

« Et bien, railla-t-il avec son sourire forcé, je suis content de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à être incapable de cerner les femmes.

***

P.S. Si la fic vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires. Comme j'essaie de ne pas avoir de parti pris, il y a un poll disponible sur mon profil. Votez en grand nombre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:** Tous les personnages mentionnés dans cette fic sont la proprìété de Masaki Kishimoto. Seul Kishimoto a été maltraité dans cette histoire.

Je ne me sentis pas visé par la remarque de mon incompétent protecteur car, étant marié depuis sept ans, je pensais comprendre les désirs de ma douce moitié. Par contre, entre les comprendre et les réaliser, c'était d'un tout autre ordre. Je savais qu'elle aimerait bien que je sois plus présent à la maison, mais mon travail était très demandant puisque je devais produire dix-sept pages à chaque semaine. J'avais quand même essayé de l'amadouer en lui rappelant que la série achevait, mais elle ajoutait que j'étais trop créatif et trop perfectionniste pour laisser des questions sans réponses et qu'il me restait sans doute pour trente autres tomes à dessiner. Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me connaissait mieux que moi. Ah! Les femmes pouvaient être vraiment galère. Alors que je soupirais cette réflexion, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir entrer au même moment l'utilisateur chronique de cette réplique caractéristique. D'un pas nonchalant, le jeune homme à la couette prit la peine de s'étirer et s'installa à son aise sur la chaise.

« Je n'avais aucune envie de venir mais ils ont tous insisté, souffla Shikamaru, donc je n'avais pas trop le choix. De toute façon, j'ai trop la flemme pour me plaindre de quoique soit.

- Alors de quoi veux-tu parler?, demandai-je soulagé d'éviter une brimade.

- Je prévoyais plutôt végéter sur cette chaise plutôt qu'être debout dans le corridor, répondit le fainéant.

- Excellente idée, acquiesçai-je.

- Cependant, il y a un truc que vous avez dit sur moi qui m'agace.

- Ah, bon! Et, de quoi s'agit-il?, m'étonnai-je.

- À l'époque, on vous avait posé une question, raconta le jeune génie, à savoir qui aimeriez-vous avoir comme petit ami si vous étiez une fille?

- En effet, ça date de quelques années, me remémorai-je. Si je me rappelle bien, c'était pour le dernier databook. On m'avait également demandé ce qui se produirait si on ingérait Suigetsu dans sa forme liquide. Les fans ont parfois des questions bizarres.

- Malheureusement, vous avez également des réponses bizarres, répliqua-t-il.

- …, fis-je intrigué par le fait que j'avais oublié la réponse que j'avais donnée à cette question.

- Peu importe, lorsqu'on vous a demandé quel personnage choisiriez-vous pour petite amie, vous répondez personne. Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avez-vous choisi pour être votre petit ami?, affirma-t-il d'un ton vexé. Si vous fantasmez sur moi, alors je vous implore de me tuer prochainement sachant que Sasuke m'accorderait volontiers cette faveur.

- Du calme, il y a méprise, m'empressai-je de corriger. En fait, si je t'ai choisi, c'est que pour une fille, tu serais un bon parti. Tu es intelligent et tu sembles être quelqu'un qui peut réussir dans la vie.

- Alors c'est pour ça que vous m'entourez de filles, en particulier des blondes, soupira-t-il.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai plus l'intention de faire une romance pour toi. Tenten m'a convaincu qu'il était préférable de ne pas vous embêter avec ça, à moins que tu y tiennes vraiment.

- Pas pour le moment, je veux plutôt continuer à rêvasser. Merci quand même.

- Cependant, j'ai prévu que tu deviennes le confident de Naruto, annonçai-je alors que le flemmard se levait de son siège, j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas trop.

- Galère!, pesta le jeune homme en se retirant d'un pas las pour laisser sa place à son amie et coéquipière.

Celle-ci fit de grands signes de la main et un sourire charmeur à mon garde du corps qui était trop absorbé par sa lecture pour la remarquer. Quelque peu froissée d'avoir été ignorée, la jolie blonde tourna vers moi mais son regard s'arrêta sur quelque chose qui afficha sur son visage une mine horrifiée. Intrigué par ce qui avait pu la choquer à ce point, je cherchais l'objet responsable de cet émoi et découvris que le coupable était Ukki. Ukki le végétal était le nom que j'avais donné à ma plante. Ayant vécu dans un petit village perdu entouré de forêts, la ville de Tokyo manquait de verdure à mon goût et, pour faire passer l'image déprimante du béton, j'avais ajouté une petite touche naturelle dans mon bureau à l'aide de Ukki. Malheureusement, je n'avais jamais eu le pouce vert et cette plante devait être la vingtième que je remplaçais.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?, s'indigna la jeune fille dans un cri du cœur qui sortit Sai de son livre.

- Comment? Enfin, je ne lui fait rien de mal, me défendis-je d'être accusé de quelque crime de négligence. Je l'arrose à tous les jours et…

- Vous l'arrosez à l'urine, oui!, gronda la jeune femme dont je me souvint soudainement être la fille d'un fleuriste. Regardez-moi ça! Par ses feuilles, on voit bien qu'elle est brûlée par l'azote. Vous l'avez gavez à l'engrais chimique!

- Bien…bien sûr que non, bafouillai-je trouvant que Ino faisait tout un drame pour si peu de chose même si je me rappelai subitement que Tasaka, mon assistant, m'avait déjà conseillé de diluer le produit avant d'en asperger la plante.

- On doit intervenir rapidement, lança-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire qu'elle modifia par la suite pour un timbre plus mielleux. Sai, tu vas emmener la plante et rincer ses racines à l'eau. Il faudra changer la terre et la replanter par la suite.

- Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire ça?, questionna le jeune homme. J'y connais rien aux plantes.

- Parce que, pendant ce temps, je dois m'entretenir avec le tueur de végétation ici présent, expliqua la demoiselle en lui plaquant le pot dans les bras. Puis, si tu as des questions, demande à Naruto. Apparemment, il sait jardiner et il cultive des tomates.

- Mais quelqu'un doit rester ici pour veiller sur la sécurité de…, tenta-t-il de justifier.

- Ça va aller, je ne pense pas que ton absence y changera quelque chose, le rassurai-je.

- Très bien, bonne chance dans ce cas!, me lança-t-il avant de sortir avec le végétal en détresse tandis que j'invitai la protectrice de la flore à s'asseoir.

- J'imagine que tu as d'autres blâmes à me faire que celui d'incompétent en horticulture, soupirai-je.

- Effectivement, je vous reproche de favoriser Sakura dans notre rivalité pour Sasuke, se plaignit-elle. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de discuter seule à seul avec lui. Je suis certaine que si j'avais eu cette opportunité, j'aurais pu le changer, faire ressortir son bon côté comme je l'ai fait pour Sakura. Malheureusement, vous me prenez pour une fille superficielle qui s'attarde que sur l'image. D'ailleurs, ce préjugé me nuit beaucoup dans l'anime, surtout les hors séries. Maintenant, tout le monde croit que Sakura m'a surpassé. Et en quoi m'a-t-elle dépassé? Certes, elle est plus expérimentée que moi en ninjutsu médical, mais j'ai quand même un certain talent dans ce domaine. Elle a une force physique surhumaine mais je possède en contre partie la force cérébrale. N'étais-je pas la plus douée après Sasuke à l'Académie? À quel moment suis-je devenue inférieure à ce stupide Grand Front?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, constatai-je que, effectivement, on avait mal jugé Ino dans la série télévisée. Je n'ai jamais démontré que Sakura t'était supérieure, seulement que vous aviez atteint le même niveau. Vous êtes deux Kunoichi exceptionnelles au caractère bien trempé. Et je te promets de corriger cette erreur en démontrant tes nouveaux talents. Le clan Yamanaka est l'un des puissants donc ce serait bien de lui rendre justice, n'est-ce pas?

- Merci beaucoup, souffla-t-elle. Mais, vous savez, je serais prête à tout vous pardonnez si vous me promettiez le cœur de Sasuke.

- Désolé, mais je ne peux rien garantir…

- Dommage!, soupira-t-elle en quittant la pièce d'une moue boudeuse.

P.S. Un gros merci à vous qui prenez le temps de commenter!


End file.
